


Pathetic Fallacy

by cassanabaratheon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassanabaratheon/pseuds/cassanabaratheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wondered if she would be so reckless as to give herself up the storm. To be swept up and carried away leaving her both elated and wrecked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic Fallacy

Pathetic Fallacy

She titled her head as she watched them in the courtyard below, putting on a theatrical display for all the students. They both duelled competently and the fast flashes of light made some of the spectators gasp in awe as the two wizards moved swiftly sending and deflecting spells. It was, of course, another show of their friendly rivalry (though sometimes they toed the line between friendly and outright competiveness). She felt Helga come up to her side and looked down at the two who were bantering loudly, drawing on support from their houses.

"Who's winning?" the red-haired witch asked seeing Godric laughed as he parried again.

"Seems they are both doing well," Rowena said with a small smile. She watched Salazar in particular and against Godric, who was a great duellist, he proved to be a well match opponent. Feeling her gaze upon him, Salazar looked up and she saw his small smile upon seeing her. Then he darted to the side and she swallowed slightly. She murmured to Helga, who was enjoying the spectacle, that she had some marking to finish and she slipped away. Salazar glanced back up to see her leave without looking back at him and he couldn't hide the slow smirk as he sent out a shot towards Godric when he saw the tell-tale flush across her cheeks.

Rowena swept down the corridors, berating herself from having let him see her blush like a foolish maid. She saw students hurrying to see the outcome of the duel and she would have told them to go back and study but she was too flustered. It was uncommon for her to be like this but he was beginning to have that effect on her. Annoyingly so and as she made her way quickly to her rooms, her heart raced with thoughts that had no right to occupy her mind right now.

Entering her apartments, she leaned against the wooden door with her eyes closed breathing harder as her treacherous mind replayed everything before her. The look in his eyes, those dark grey fathomless eyes that had devoured her and then pressure of his mouth against her neck, up to her lips… His strong, long fingers splayed over her hip, drawing her closer and then moving up her back, down her shoulder and across her collarbone. He had smiled wickedly as his finger traced the tops of her breasts, seeing the shallow breaths she was trying to take in as he carefully slid his finger into her bodice…

She pressed the back of her hand against her mouth, opening her eyes and tried to control her rapid heart. Inhaling deeply before slowly exhaling she eased away from the door and crossed her room to the table covered with rolls of parchment, ink pots and quills. There were letters there that she had to answer and student's work she had to mark but she abandoned them to walk to large window and open it. The cool gust of wind ruffled her hair and was a sharp but welcoming shock against her flushed skin. She gazed around across the landscape that she could see and far ahead the clouds were thickening. Dark grey like his eyes she thought absentmindedly.

The weather was fading from the warm summer haze into the bleak turn of autumn and the wind was sweeping in the new year. A storm was brewing in the distance and it had been storming the first time he had stolen kisses from her.  _No_ , she corrected herself, she had given those kisses freely. She remembered the taste of rain upon his lips and the low rumble in his chest that reminded her of thunder.

She drew back slowly passing her hand over her face, down her neck and over her heart. Beneath her fingers she felt her skipping pulse and she felt, for a moment, a sense of trepidation. Whether it was brought on by the coming storm or the thought of him she did not know but they both seemed to coincide. She wondered if she would be so reckless as to give herself up the storm. To be swept up and carried away leaving her both elated and wrecked.

She lit the candles and watched the flames waver and dance in the breeze. She saw the shadows bend and stretch around the room and she sighed aloud. Coming back to the correspondence on her desk she eased herself into her seat and picked up the first letter. Gradually she forgot about him as she wrote replies and corrected work, the light of the day fading over time. She only glanced back up when she heard the soft patter against the stones and stood up, her limbs stiff. She returned to the window and heard the rain fall in the dark. The storm was close and she breathed in deeply and once more, as she moved her tongue behind her lips, she could taste him. A mix of the rain, the dark and the wild.

She opened her eyes and forcefully shut the window, moving restlessly around until she heard a knock on her door. Her heart sped and she unlocked it and moved back allowing him to enter. His eyes swept over her and he closed the door behind him with a sharp click and she heard the wind howl outside. She knew this only too well, the start of this sensual dance that they did around each other but she knew that tonight there would be an end to it. He came towards her and unpinned her hair, running his hands through the falling raven locks. Her hands came up to splay across his chest, half tempted to push him away and half tempted to pull him closer. Her mind was warning her not to do this, that this was just foolish lust but caution left her as he kissed her.

"We should not…" she breathed against him as his mouth pressed down her neck, over the hollow of her throat. He silenced her once again with his mouth and drew at the ties of her bodice, tugging at the strings and slipping the gown from her shoulders. A loud roll of thunder drew her attention to the window and he took her moment of distraction to unlace the under tunic. His fingers were swift with the strings and she watched him beneath her lashes. She should have felt some modesty, to cover herself as he stripped her but her body felt too confined and yearned to be free to feel his touch. The rage outside was building and that earlier sense of unease returned and she moved out of his arms.

"The storm…" she gazed back to the window. "Why must we always be overshadowed by a storm?" He made no answer but placed his hands onto her hips and wearily she allowed him to both draw her back to him and towards her bed. She lay on her back as he slipped off her shoes and then pulled off her remaining garments. He studied her with his stormy eyes as she felt all breath leave her. Never had she been so exposed and to a man who was not her husband or, she had no doubt, would ever be. It was reckless and forbidden yet he was all that her mind and body yearned for.

He drew off his tunic and undershirt, giving her a brief moment to study him. His skin was pale and his chest was covered with fine dark hair that had streaks of silver just like the hair on his head. He did not move out of sight to unlace his breeches and he smiled a little when she sucked in a breath as he stood as naked as herself before her. Lightening illuminated him and then cast shadows back over his face, masking him half in the dark. She felt a thrill pass through her when he gathered her against him and skin pressed against skin. Any maid with a sense of decency would have stopped then but she did not, nor did she lie still as he touched her. Hands, lips, tongues explored and her keen mind was eager to learn all that there was from him.

Her breath caught as he pushed inside but the pain came and went with every thrust and roll of their hips. Another storm started, tossing and rolling them, catching their gasps and letting them shout and groan with the thrill of the wild. She screamed as lightening cracked and it left her elated just as she had hoped.

By the time the rain had ceased she had learnt this secret art. He was not surprised when she took to leading, to pushing him down so that she could repeat these new experiences. Her fear dwindled as she arched above him, filling that void within her with him and as she gazed down at him, her heart thundered.

"Your eyes are like a storm," she whispered. He pushed himself up, capturing her lips and drew her back down beneath him and she surrendered her hold.

**/x/**

The storm had passed but still the skies refused to let the sun shine and once again the clouds thickened with rain. Colder winds swept the castle and students and professors alike drew their cloaks tighter to their bodies and barely ventured out of the warmth. Tempers rose nightly, arguments and antagonism became daily routine as the gap between them widened. Rowena sat with Helga, who cried once she heard about Godric and Salazar duelling once more after snide comments around Muggle-borns were made by a member of the Slytherin house. None of them could ignore the increasing problems that were raising their ugly heads constantly.

Rowena could no longer deny that after every argument she felt as if she was losing Salazar little by little. She watched the skies intently, they darkened with every passing day and although Salazar laughed at her for it, she could not dislodge the sense of concern the dark sky caused in her. Every time she lay beside him she woke in the night to check he was still there. He kissed her to ease her but the higher she rose the more she feared the fall.

**/x/**

Her tunic was trailing across the muddy ground but she did not give it a second thought as she ran out into the pouring rain. She called out his name and he paused in his stride, half turning back to her. She pleaded with him, her normal façade of austerity crumbled but her arguments fell on deaf ears.

"Come with me," he said, his voice seductive and promised her a life that she knew she could not have. He could not see her tears fall in the rain but her silence was enough and then he was gone like a quick flash of lightening. Thunder boomed and the wind tore at her but he did not appear again. She trembled as the water soaked right through to her bones. The rain tasted bitter and cold in her mouth and she withdrew from the storm shivering, wrecked and aching.

When the morning broke through she observed that the skies were clear without a single grey cloud to be seen. Rowena turned from the window and eased into her seat by her desk to begin her work again. She remained rooted whilst the storm had swept him away.

_fin._


End file.
